


Brother of Mine

by Hollyhocks_and_Roses



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Does it count as child abuse?, Gen, Implied Nerrison but you can read it as a platonic relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyhocks_and_Roses/pseuds/Hollyhocks_and_Roses
Summary: My version of Harrison’s story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of went off of this Tumblr post  
> https://fiddler-unroofed.tumblr.com/post/165233060966/yall-love-to-make-max-and-david-angst-but-i-raise

Harrison sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. He’d lost count of how many times he’d tried to bring his brother back, frantically muttering the spells under his breath while listening to his parents’ tortured wails through his door. They’d locked him in after his brother vanished. After he made his his brother disappear.

Harrison’s brother, the perfect child. The role model. “You should be more like him,”  
His parents would say. And he really tried but his passion always shone through. He just wasn’t good enough. Harrison was never normal enough. 

That day, when he’d performed the Great Vanishing Act, and wasn’t able to bring his brother back, he felt the slightest bit of relief. That little bit of emotion that Harrison had felt left him riddled with guilt, regret, and self-hatred. The feeling was added onto by the way his parents looked at him afterwards. The look was of disgust and fear; it was like...like Harrison was a stranger to them. 

It was this hatred that rampaged through his mind as he tried in vain to make his brother come back. After another failed attempt he collapsed to the floor of the room he was confined to, tears spilling from his eyes like a faucet had suddenly been turned on. Harrison shrank in on himself, shaking as he cried more for his lost brother, for the longing he felt for his parents’ love, the kind they had plenty of for his brother, but none for him.

•—————————————————————————• 

Even after all that’d happened, Harrison tried to make his parents happy. To amaze and astound them with his magical abilities. He knew it was useless to try, but he was just stubborn in that way. 

Once, after the incident, he’d knocked on his parents’ bedroom door and asked to come in, receiving a weak and terrified ‘come in’ in reply. He’d entered to find his parents with their eyes open wide with terror, clutching each other on the edge of the bed farthest from Harrison.

“Can I show you a new trick I learned today? I’m really excited to try it out.”

Harrison didn’t miss the way they shook more and hugged each other closer, but he kept going without their approval. The trick he wanted to perform wasn’t new in the least. It was a basic trick, one he’d performed many times. But he just wanted to do this. He just wanted his parents to love him.

So Harrison performed the “pulling a rabbit out of a hat” trick with shaking hands and a racing mind. 

Unfortunately, that trick hit a little too close to home for his parents, and when he showed them the empty hat, they screamed first out of fear and then at him to leave their room, calling him an abomination and a freak of nature. 

•—————————————————————————• 

When Harrison got home from the last day of school he found a paper on his desk. 

“Camp Campbell

Enrollment Form

For parents

NAME: Harrison Altschuler

ACTIVITY: Magic camp

AGE: 12”

The paper had his mother’s signature on the bottom. 

While Harrison had known his parents would never dare keep him for the summer and had accepted it, he was still sad that his parents were sending him away. He was quiet and solemn until he left on the bus for camp.

•—————————————————————————• 

Harrison heard the bus driver say something, and though he didn’t quite catch what it was, it roused him from the light doze he’d fallen into. He dragged his feet out of the bus and down the steps onto the dirt path. He was greeted with a kind and grinning red-headed counselor, and a girl wearing...fake elf ears? She had fluffy hair and round glasses, and he was scared of what awaited him for a moment.

Then she smiled kindly at him and waved, and he felt his heart lighten. He felt as though everything could be alright, even if it was just for a little while.


	2. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently watched “The Quarter-Moon Convergence” and that one line made me write this extra chapter. I might just add more as we learn more about Harrison’s brother.

That fucking freak. God, even Harrison didn’t think he was that much of an outcast. He fumed as he stomped back to his tent, angered that he had been so desperate for company that he had gone with the Quartermaster. 

Harrison had hoped that camp would be different than home. That he’d have friends. That he’d be happy here, and have friends. Instead, everyone made fun of him and his magic. He hates it here now. There really was nowhere he belonged, was there? Well screw them. 

He practically ripped open the entrance to his tent and went in, flopping onto his cot. It was only then that something sank in. Something that he’d been too livid to notice before. The weird octopus’s last words as he and QM sped back to reality. 

“Oh, Harrison, your brother says ‘hi.’”

Harrison’s heart started racing, his chest tightening, and he began to feel dizzy. He sat up on the cot and felt the panic attack set in. 

My brother says hi? What? He’s not mad at me? He doesn’t hate me? How could he not? I’m too useless to even bring him back, how can he just forgive me like that? I don’t deserve it, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault...

As he rocked back and forth, curled in on himself, Harrison’s felt tears well up in his eyes just as they had all that time ago, when he’d first made his brother disappear. He always thought that if his brother ever came back, he would hate him as much as his parents did. 

According to The Octopus, that was wrong. If his brother had even decided to say a simple “hi” that had to be a good sign right? That he even still wanted to talk to him must mean he didn’t hate him as much as Harrison had thought he did. 

Slowly Harrison’s tears and pain subsided and he was left on the cot, slightly more relaxed than he had been before he left on the...trip? Adventure? Traumatic experience? Yep. That’s the one. 

Although, the experience did help him have even the slightest bit of closure, so he supposed it was worth it.

Not that Harrison would ever do it willingly ever again. Fuck that.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I searched up Israeli last names for Harrison because that’s what his accent sounds like


End file.
